Happy
|image = 421 Scary Little Monster (2).jpg |band = Drooom |dance = Scary Little Monster |album = Drooom |released = 2012 |genre = Indie Pop |label = HYPE MUSIC |runtime = 5:11 |writer = |producer =}} " " is a song by Drooom. It was used for Sarah H's solo "Scary Little Monster" in Double the Moms, Double the Trouble. Solo from broadcast Lyrics Are you happy, Little girl? Catch you lookin' at me as if I Just took it off Are you happy, Little girl? All dressed up in black and white But it seems like you're a little f*cked up inside 'Cause is it something you'd love to run away from? 'Cause I'll catch you, catch you, I'll get you, get you back into my home Oh, is it someone you'd love to turn your back to? 'Cause it's written in your eyes, hidin' in your lies, why so unhappy? Scary little monster Is what you turn into And now you're pulling me under You said it's only in the dark room If I could beat you, might Hope to unlock your eyes I don't recognize, No, is this you? Is this you? Is this... you? Are you happy, In control? Does it make you proud when you pull me down Is it worth it all? Are you happy, Tainted soul? Throw your enemy's building up, Let it all come down before it's on top 'Cause is it something you'd love to run away from? 'Cause I'll catch you, catch you, I'll get you, get you back into my home Oh, is it someone you'd love to turn your back to? 'Cause it's written in your eyes, hidin' in your lies, why so unhappy? Scary little monster Is what you turn into And now you're pulling me under You said it's only in the dark room If I could beat you, might Hope to unlock your eyes I don't recognize, No, is this you? Is this you? Is this... you? Will I ever see a sparkle in your eyes again? Will I ever see a smile from her? Will you ever run towards the sun again? All the memories, taking me back... Lay down your soul, lay down your pain There's only emptiness to gain Lay down your soul, Lay down your... pain Lay down your soul, lay down your pain There's only emptiness to gain Lay down your soul, Lay down your... pain Scary little monster Is what you turn into And now you're pulling me under You said it's only in the dark room If I could beat you, might Hope to unlock your eyes I don't recognize, No, is this you? Is this you? Is this... you? Gallery 421 Scary Little Monster (1).jpg 421 Scary Little Monster (3).jpg 421 Scary Little Monster (4).jpg 421 Scary Little Monster (5).jpg 421 Scary Little Monster (6).jpg Category:Season Four Songs Category:Sarah Hunt Solo Songs Category:Indie Pop Category:Songs used in Double the Moms, Double the Trouble Category:Season 4 Solo Songs Category:Contemporary